Irmãos Desconhecidos
by AshGiratina
Summary: apos os incidentes que quase levaram hoenn a ruina, os Jovens Bryan e Nicolle retornam para seus continentes, mas algo separa os dois, e separa um deles de todos que os amam, por um longo tempo.
1. Esquecimento

Beleza, estou tentando fazer a fanfic original, mas me falta tempo nesse bendito nootbook, me deixando com pouco tempo, então talvez um "spin-off" seja legal enquanto isso. Vamos começarrrr

obs: A escuridão não é ruim, para quem gosta dela.

* * *

Se passaram meses desde os acontecimentos envolvendo a organização Cyber, e todos estavam se divertindo, principalmente Bryan e Nicolle,que desfrutaram de Hoenn pela primeira vez. Porém, depois de cinco meses, os dois resolveram que chegará a hora de retornar para suas regiões. May, Maxie, Steven e Archie levaram ambos para o aeroporto de Rustboro, onde embarcariam para Sinnoh e Unova.

"Muito bem."Disse Steven, entregando as passagens para os jovens. "O vôo para Sinnoh sai dentro de uma hora,e o de Unova vai sair daqui a pouco, é só não se atrasar que vai tudo correr bem."

"Obrigado pelas passagens Steven, de verdade."Nicolle falou, conferindo cada detalhe em sua passagem, como se estivesse em busca de alguma coisa.

"Vocês vão voltar logo, ou eu vou atrás de vocês!" May falou, e os jovens deram um leve sorriso, querendo que o que May havia falado fosse verdade.

"Tenha certeza disto, e quando eu voltar, vou acabar com a raça do seu blaziken, minha revanche será épica!"Bryan comentou, em um troca de olhares rápida com May, e todos sentiram que uma futura batalha havia sido marcada, mas que o espirito competitivo já estava presente em ambos.

"Bryan, não é melhor você ir?Seu vôo sai em cinco minutos."Maxie comentou, olhando para o grande relógio do lugar, imponente, que era um ponto turístico, quase conhecido como uma Estação central de Hoenn, parecido com que havia em Kalos.

"Ai meu são crispim!obrigado, to indo, fui!" Bryan começou uma maratona que quase ninguém conseguiu ver sua disparada, e quando menos perceberam, Bryan já havia sumido na multidão com sua mochila.

"Sempre perdendo a hora...Ele não seria ele sem isso."Nicolle comentou, abrindo um leve sorriso por um momento, antes de seu estomago começar a protestar.

"Alguém topa uma lanchonete?"Archie perguntou, e todos o encararam, como se tivesse acabado de falar algo completamente insano.

"Essa foi a melhor idéia que você já teve hoje,vamos logo."Maxie disse, quase em um tom esnobe, porém com alguma forma de carinho, mesmo que a maioria ainda não havia se acostumado com a ideia de Archie e Maxie serem melhores amigos.

Durante a meia hora que se passou, todos estavam sentados em uma pequena lanchonete local, se divertindo e ao mesmo tempo comendo. Por um momento, Archie e May disputaram sobre o pretexto de quem era capaz de comer mais batatas fritas, causando mais risos por parte dos outros. Quando Nicolle olhou para seu Mega-Relógio, percebeu que já estava na hora de se despedirem de todos. Após rápidas despedidas, ela se dirigiu ao avião que a levaria de volta para sinnoh.

* * *

As próximas duas horas foram tranqüilas dentro do avião. Nicolle estava passando seu tempo lendo um livro sobre as antigas guerras que Hoenn e Kalos sofreram, e periodicamente observava a janela, com intenção de avistar alguma cidade com a qual estivesse familiarizada, mas só conseguia ver nuvens, uma vez ou outra, via algum Pokémon voando. Ela estava pronta para retomar a leitura, quando o alto falante do avião começou a funcionar, era o capitão.

"Senhores passageiros aqui quem vos fala é o capitão,e tenho quatro noticias importantes que vocês precisam saber. A primeira é, que, segundo meus cálculos, pousaremos muito em breve. A segunda é que vamos aparecer nos telejornais. A terceira é: por inúmeros problemas técnicos, estamos perdendo altitude rapidamente e, finalmente a quarta, vamos cair sobre o monte coronet. Eu aprecio a todos pela paciência, e esta autorizado o uso de celulares, aproveitem.

Nicolle tentou analisar o que o capitão acabara de transmitir. Somente há alguns minutos ela havia visto o avião possivelmente a dez mil metros de altura, e estavam perdendo altitude?Isso não era nada bom.

* * *

Bryan havia acabado de aterrissar no aeroporto de Castelia, e havia resolvido ir até uma sorveteria no centro da cidade,famosa pelos sorvetes em formato de Pokémon. Ele estava vendo a televisão instalada ali para que os clientes pudessem se distrair mais facilmente, quando um noticiário entrou no ar.

"Acabamos de ser informados de que um avião está perdendo altitude sobre a região de Sinnoh, e uma de nossas repórteres já esta perto do local para nos informar tudo de perto, é com você Jessica." Falou uma das apresentadoras, e foi ao ar uma garota, que Bryan avaliou como tendo no máximo vinte e cinco anos, trajava de um pesado casaco roxo, um cachecol branco dava destaque ao seu rosto.

"O piloto do avião havia relatado sobre alguns problemas técnicos após o inicio do vôo, a instabilidade do mesmo e do clima, inclusive pediu permissão para aterrissar em Mossdep em Hoenn, e Jubilife, aqui em Sinnoh, mas teve sua permissão negada pela administração da empresa. Quando estavam cruzando os mares que separam Hoenn de Sinnoh, um raio atingiu uma das turbinas, e ela parou de funcionar."

"Por que o avião teve sua permissão de pouso negada Jessica?" Perguntou a apresentadora.

"Pois é Ana, aparentemente, a empresa administradora do avião achava que, poderiam completar a viagem com uma das turbinas parada, já aconteceram casos assim, e os aviões pousaram sem problemas, porem a segunda turbina apresentou defeitos por sustentar o avião, e agora também esta parando, causando uma queda súbita do avião..."

O cameramen desviou o visor da câmera para cima, fazendo com que a repórter desviasse seu olhar para cima, um grande avião estava perdendo altitude, e possivelmente cairiam sobre suas cabeças a qualquer momento.

"Vamos correr!" A repórter disse, e ambos repórter e cameramen correram o mais rápido que puderam.

* * *

O avião já estava em pânico, e Nicolle decidiu que não iria morrer ali. Ela pensou em uma fuga com seu Staraptor, porém, as fortes correntes que envolviam o Monte Coronet naquela época do ano eram fortes demais e os tragariam para baixos em meros segundos. Ela sentiu um solavanco seguido de um barulho estremamente desagradável, uma das asas do avião haviam atingido as rochas. Então, Nicolle com alguma dificuldade, retirou o cinto de segurança e, apoiando-se sobre os assentos, caminhou até uma das saídas laterais, e parou quando as luzes começaram a falhar, o pânico apenas se multiplicou. Então, Nicolle soltou seu Garchomp, que ficará confuso ao ver tantas pessoas desesperadas ao mesmo tempo, mas voltou seu olhar para sua treinadora, esperando por algum comando.

"Garchomp, preciso que arrebente a tranca dessa porta, vamos lá!" Nicolle falou, apontando para a pesada porta de aço, e o pokémon dragão rapidamente envolveu suas garras em um belo brilho roxo, se afastou um pouco e focou seu olhar sobre o alvo, segundos depois usou seu poder sobre a maçaneta da porta, que então, facilmente quebrou-se, e os ventos do outono gélido envolveram a cabine de passageiros, como uma espécie de sussurro da morte.

"Muito obrigado Garchomp, preciso que retorne, agora!" Em um flash de vermelho carmesim, o dragão desapareceu sobre seu olhar. "É agora ou nunca."

"Você esta maluca?!" Disse um homem de aparência mais velha, com alguns fios de cabelo grisalhos já visíveis, um elegante terno transmitia a idéia da qual provavelmente fosse executivo. "Vamos todos morrer, e você quer cometer suicídio ao invés de simplesmente esperar?"

"Estaria louca se ficasse aqui, se tenho alguma chance, está lá fora, e dessa vez não deixo essa escapar!" Nicolle respondeu, e, em seguida, saltou do avião.

* * *

Todos que passavam pela sorveteria paravam para ver o noticiário, que estava transmitindo a queda do avião ao vivo. Enquanto, no canto da tela, as imagens eram mostradas pelos repórteres que estavam lá, a apresentadora divulgou os nomes de todos os passageiros que estariam no avião, ou ao menos compraram as passagens. Bryan ficou surpreso ao ouvir o nome da irmã, que estava marcada para entrar no avião. Bryan ficou sem reação, mas antes que qualquer coisa viesse a sua mente, a repórter, que agora estava longe, ficou surpresa ao ver um vulto negro ao longe, caindo do avião.

"Alguma peça se desprendeu do avião, ou alguém saltou dele!Gravou isso George?"

"Gravei sim"Respondeu o cameramen.

Nicolle se chocou contra as rochas, batendo a cabeça, e caiu sobre a neve, porem estava bem ao alto do monte coronet, ela mal poderia acreditar no que acabará de fazer. Com alguma dificuldade, ela se arrastou até a ponta do penhasco, e viu o avião colidir sobre as rochas, causando uma grande explosão, seguida de um incêndio. Ela então caiu de costas contra a neve fria, e finalmente percebeu que havia um corte considerável em sua cabeça, manchando a neve em vermelho.

"Droga, não posso usar meus Pokémon agora, tem um monte de gente lá em baixo.."Nicolle lentamente se levantou, embora tenha sentido uma dor aguda em sua perna direita, apoiou-se contra as grandes rochas, e começou uma caminhada para dentro da montanha.

* * *

"Bryan não tinha certeza se o avião havia se desintegrado ou explodido com C4, de tamanha que foi a explosão. Pela preocupação que estava, ele se levantou e foi novamente para o aeroporto, e embarcou no primeiro vôo disponível para sinnoh, chegando por volta das sete da noite. Chegando no aeroporto de Sunyshore, Bryan se dirigiu para a sede da liga, onde estava tendo uma reunião entre lideres de ginásio, elite quatro e a campeã, Cynthia, que havia convidado Cyrus para acompanhar a reunião. Ao notar Bryan, Cynthia foi diretamente ao seu encontro.

"Bryan!Não esperava que fosse te rever tão cedo."Cynthia o cumprimentou com um abraço, que o deixou mesmo sem fôlego.

"Meu arceus, que força é essa?"Falou Bryan, enquanto passava as mãos ao redor de seu pescoço, averiguando qualquer alteração.

"Perdão."Cynthia riu ao ver a reação do garoto, até mesmo Cyrus riu um pouco ao fundo com a situação. Foi então que Bryan percebeu que o tevevisor instalado sobre a sala que mais parecia um canto de lazer estava transmitindo ao vivo o acidente de avião, que tomou conta de inúmeros canais.

"Bryan, acidentes de avião são raríssimos aqui em sinnoh, pois a condição climática é muito estável." Cynthia apontou para o sofá, fazendo gesto para que ele sentasse ao lado de Cyrus, que estava acompanhando as noticias e parecia controlar o televisor.

"Ou seja, devido ao clima frio, os acidentes por aqui são um pouco mais difíceis de ocorrer, pois quando as empresas aéreas vieram pra cá, desenvolveram novos modelos adaptados para o nosso continente em especial." Cyrus complementou, sem tirar os olhos do televisor, o que deixou Bryan um tanto, pertubado.

"Então por que esse aí caiu cabelo congelado?"Bryan perguntou, agora encarando o homem de olhos azul marinho.

"Mal funcionamento da turbina e a negligencia por parte das empresas aéreas. As turbinas são partes essenciais para o funcionamento do avião em geral, portanto, se uma delas para de repente, o avião perde a sustentabilidade e é obrigado a fazer um pouco forçado. Agora vamos fazer uma multiplicação. Se uma turbina falha, já é ruim, mas se as duas pararem suas atividades, o avião não tem nem como sustentar o vôo,e acaba se espatifando no chão, o problema vem duas vezes pior, não há piloto que consiga fazer um pouso forçado nestes caso sem quebrar o avião."

"Você é amigo do Maxie não é?"Bryan perguntou, seu rosto ganhou um olhar irônico, que Cyrus logo identificou.

"Amigos de longa data."

* * *

Nicolle avistou as luzes da cidade de Oreburgh depois do que parecia uma eternidade percorrendo as passagens por entre a montanha. Ela estava exausta, e o sangue não parou por um minuto sequer de escorrer de sua cabeça, ela já nem sentia mais a dor. Ela parou e encostou-se contra uma rocha, sentiu sua própria respiração se tornar um desafio cada vez mais exaustivo, como se estivesse a centenas de metros de altitude. Uma grande dor de cabeça veio, súbita, e sua visão começou a embaçar, mesmo com seus óculos. Ela sentiu-se cair, não agüentando segurar-se nem ao menos ela mesma, então, ela observou as estrelas, das quais sempre admirava, e sentiu sua própria visão tornar-se pesada, então tudo se tornou negro.

* * *

Bryan estava decidindo se Maxie ou Cyrus ganhavam no quesito de fazer uma pessoa adormecer facilmente, quando o noticiário fez uma pausa, e chegou uma vídeo chamada de Hoenn. Cyrus providenciou que o televisor mostra-se quem era do outro lado da linha, era Steven.

"Cynthia, está vendo o noticiário?"Falou Steven, que aparentava também estar na sede da liga de Hoenn.

"Estou sim."Respondeu ela, arrumando seu cabelo com as mãos."Por que?"

"Não acredito que a Nicolle estava no avião..."

"Esta falando do que Steven?Ela embarcou no vôo das nove."

"Não foi não, foi no das três. Ela ia comprar a passagem do das nove mas eu comprei o das três antes e dei para ela."

"Não me diga que foi justo o avião que explodiu feito confete?"

"..."Foi a resposta de Steven, pensando em uma resposta um pouco mais adequada. Cynthia praticamente adotou a garota e criou como se fosse mesmo dela, apesar de não ter obrigação disto.

"Steven, você está escondendo alguma coisa... desembucha logo oras!"Cynthia começou a ficar um pouco impaciente, aumentando seu tom de voz.

"Bom..."Começou Steven."Eu conferi a lista de passageiros deste vôo que caiu por ai e..."Steven ficou com muito medo de contar a cynthia, pois aprendeu com Maxie que nunca, em hipótese alguma, irrite alguém que tem paciência alem do normal, pois a pessoa simplesmente estoura, porem, no caso de Maxie, estouro de raiva, no caso de Cynthia ele não saberia de sua reação. "Bom, a Nicolle embarcou no ultimo minuto no vôo das três, que caiu no monte coronet."

* * *

Bom, até agora é isso... (:/) mas eu vou tentar atualizar as fanfics quando der! até a proxima!

~AshGiratina~


	2. Campeonato

Eai, capitulo novo! meio curto eu sei, mas não sabia como continuar a história com as palavras certas, bem, vamos lá!

* * *

Uma expressão de espanto brotou sobre o rosto de Cynthia,que imediatamente tentou processar a informação recebida a pouco. Choque,tristeza ou ódio, ela não sabia qual das reações apresentaria primeiro, talvez ambas,talvez nenhuma. Cyrus imediatamente a puxou para o sofá, pois conhecia a expressão apresentada pela mulher, que ele mesmo já sofrerá por inúmeras vezes ao longo dos anos.

"Calma."Disse Cyrus, em um tom quase paternal que se tornou sua voz."Pelo amor dos céus, não vá ter um ataque agora."

* * *

Nicolle acordou sobre o flash de luz branca que iluminava a sala da pequena casa. Metade de sua cabeça havia sido enfaixada e uma grande dor de cabeça como um bônus. Concluiu que não era um hospital, pois a sala não havia equipamentos ou quaisquer coisas do tipo. Tentou se lembrar de alguma coisa, sem sucesso. Lembrança nenhuma, por mais inútil que fosse, nada. Nicolle recostou-se novamente sobre a cama, em sinal de frustração. Uma figura trajando branco abriu a porta, alto, facilmente poderia tocar o teto. Carregava uma prancheta em seu braço esquerdo, que provavelmente deveria ser alguma ficha sobre algum paciente.

"Oh, como se sente?" Perguntou o homem, sentando-se a beira da cama.

"Fora as dores de cabeça e nenhuma memória, não tenho do que reclamar." Respondeu Nicolle, que, apesar do baixo tom de voz, tentava manter uma postura mais firme.

"Hmm,perda de memória hein?Era esperado, algo deve ter atingido você com muita força na cabeça, pelo ferimento posso ter quase certeza de que foi uma rocha."

"Não me pergunte o nome, nem ao menos isso consigo me lembrar.."

"Está bem..."Começou o médico."Posso te chamar de Alice então... ao menos até se lembrar do seu,o que acha?"

"Por mim está bom."

"Então está bem, Alice."

* * *

Bryan certamente estava incomodado em estar em Sinnoh. Mesmo estando na liga e com os melhores treinadores do continente para lhe ajudar, nenhum deles seria capaz de concertar a situação. Deitado na cama que a liga lhe oferecerá, lembrou-se de algo que se arrependeria pelo resto de sua vida. Dias antes de partirem de Rustboro, ele havia brigado com a irmã.

'Não acredito que você queria mesmo aquele Pokémon inútil!'

'Nada é inútil comigo sua anta, agora com você é outra historia!'

'Como assim outra historia?Quem te arregaçou na final da liga Unova?'

'Ganhou por trapaça!'

'Diz isso de novo e não vai estar vivo pra próxima frase!'

'Ah tenta, você se acha a melhor só por causa de ser campeã em duas ligas diferentes!

'Ao menos, eu ganhei alguma coisa.'

'Como eu gostaria que eu não tivesse uma irmã!'

'...'

'Eu...'

'Está bem. Assim que pegarmos os aviões na terça, nosso parentesco acabou, se perguntarem não nos á bom pra voce?'

'Mas...'

'Te vejo terça feira.'

Ele mesmo se lembrou que quando ela saiu do quarto em mawile,foi até o telhado onde liberou seu Staraptor e saiu voando até fora de vista, e não a achou até o dia marcado. No dia estavam todos reunidos e não teve coragem para se desculpar, e agora nunca mais teria. Bryan então se levantou e pegou uma de suas pokeballs na mesa, e liberou seu Froslass, que imediatamente viu a expressão infeliz de seu treinador.

"O que me acha de voltar a Unova Froslass?"

"Laaasssss!"

"Otimo. Vamos assim que puder, todos os aeroportos fecharam por causa da queda, acho que em um mês já dá,certo?"

O pokémon fez sinal e bryan sentiu como um sentou ao seu lado na cama e apesar de Bryan sentir o frio do Pokémon gelado, permaneceu lá, pensando em como poderia ter ocorrido aquele acidente.

* * *

Muito tempo se passou desde tudo que aconteceu. Nicolle por não conseguir se lembrar de nada usava o nome de Alice, e passou a morar na gélida cidade de Snowpoint, Bryan voltou para Unova, querendo ao máximo se afastar de tudo relacionado a irmã. Cynthia realmente se afastou de tudo por um tempo, voltando a ativa com uma postura totalmente diferente, fria, não possuía o mesmo fogo durante as batalhas.

Passaram-se sete anos. Bryan se tornou um especialista em pokémons de tipo ice,ghost e bug, e estava treinando para dominar os tipo psychic. Nicolle levava uma vida tranqüila, porém toda vez que tentava se lembrar de seu próprio passado sofria com dores de cabeça terríveis. Cynthia se acostumou ao fato de não ter a filha adotiva por perto, mesmo assim preferia não comentar sobre o assunto, e fingir que ela nunca existiu. Com um novo campeonato que iria estrear em Sinnoh, Bryan, então com vinte e um anos, decidiu que talvez fosse hora de finalmente voltar a região que lhe causava tanto sofrimento.

Bryan desembarcou no aeroporto de Sunyshore e se dirigiu a cidade de Hearthome para o campeonato, quando avistou Cynthia saindo do Estádio que havia sido inaugurado dias antes.

"Cynthia!Quanto tempo."

"Sim... faz um tempinho." Respondeu ela, com as mãos dentro dos bolsos do grande casaco negro."

"O que faz por aqui?"Perguntou Bryan, com uma expressão interrogativa em seu rosto.

"Verificar se está tudo em ordem para o campeonato, mas já estou de saída. Pretende participar?"

"Claro!Depois de tanto tempo treinando, preciso testar minhas habilidades adquiridas ao longo de tantos anos..."

"Entendi.. Boa sorte então."

* * *

Bryan se inscreveu no campeonato onde era permitido o uso de apenas um Pokémon, e utilizaria sua Gardevoir. Ele então foi levado até uma sala reservada aos participantes do torneio, onde Nicolle já estava, sentada no canto lendo um livro sobre os eventos ocorridos em Hoenn há sete anos. Bryan decidiu sentar-se ao lado dela, e tentar conversar um pouco.

"Olá, prazer em conhecê-la, meu nome é Bryan."

"Alice,prazer."

"Sem querer incomodar mas...esté é o livro sobre a luta entre giratina e mega rayquaza?"

"É sim, acho interessante de ter acontecido isso."

"Minha irmã quase se matou três vezes pra derrotar aquela cobra verde voadora."

"Irmã?Quer dizer que você é o Bryan Kaberian irmão da campeã Nicolle Kaniru?"

"Eu mesmo."

"Caramba, depois você me de seu autografo hein?kkk"

O alto falante instalado na sala informou os participantes que se dirigiriam ao palco, e um deles era Bryan.

"Preciso ir, já volto."

Através de uma televisão ali instalada, Nicolle acompanhou a rápida batalha entre Bryan e um jovem ruivo de nome Silver. Bryan derrubou o feraligatr de seu oponente mais rápido do que ela jamais havia visto. Quando o mesmo retornou para a sala, sentou-se sobre a mesma cadeira de antes, ao lado de Nicolle.

"Foi rápido hein?"

"Oponente meio fraco esse, não teve nem graça." Respondeu Bryan, que rapidamente fez um carinho em Gardevoir, que sorriu em agradecimento ao seu treinador.

"Uma Gardevoir shiny... deve ter sido difícil de achar não é?"

"Na verdade..."Começou o jovem."Quando eu e minha irmã passamos por um centro de nascimento Pokémon ou algo do tipo, um idoso havia nos chamado a atenção e perguntou se poderíamos cuidar de um ovo pois o treinador não havia retornado. Nós dois decidimos cuidar dele, e quando nasceu, vieram dois ralts com a cabeça azul. Voltamos e perguntamos se aquilo era possível e o idoso respondeu que um ovo duplo era raríssimo, mais ainda nascendo dois shinys. Ai deixamos os ralts decidirem com quem ficavam, o dela foi macho e o meu era fêmea."

"Então o dela se transformou em um Gallade certo?"Perguntou a garota.

"E dos brabos, era muito protetor."Respondeu de volta.

"Devia ser legal isso."

"Legal?voce não tinha noção do estrago da criatura!"

"Minha vez de batalhar, tomara que eu tire alguém fácil." Ela falou se levantando, e seguindo em direção a porta.

"Boa sorte."

* * *

Bryan inicialmente pensou que ela batalhava igualmente a ele, mas começou a notar algo um tanto fora do normal. Todas as vezes na qual ela batalhava, seus olhos trocavam de cor, do verde ao marrom, não havia uma única batalha onde ela havia permanecido com a tonalidade verde. Mas não ligou muito para esse detalhe, pois o resto das batalhas demonstrava uma oponente mais forte do que parecia. No final, restara apenas os dois, e entre o intervalo para a batalha decisiva ambos retomaram a conversa.

"Você parece outra pessoa quando batalha, esquisito." Comentou, procurando de cima abaixo algo que, talvez pudesse identificar a causa das tonalidades de cor dos olhos da garota se alterarem, ou talvez fosse apenas a sua própria imaginação lhe pregando peças novamente.

"Já me disseram isso algumas vezes."

"De fato, me lembro de alguns casos de pessoas com personalidade dupla, talvez seja essa a explicação."

"Talvez, mas nunca me aprofundei nisso, personalidade dupla..."

"É que eu percebi que seus olhos meio que trocam de cor, acho que foi efeito da câmera."

"Provavelmente. Você gosta de séries cientificas?"

"Na verdade, eu meio que vivo pra ver e rever estas séries."

"Tem um ator que vai visitar a cidade em três dias, um tal de David, ficou cinco anos interpretando um alienígena maluco, conhece?" Nicolle entregou-lhe o panfleto, que Bryan analisou com grande entusiasmo.

"Meu santo, é o meu predileto!"

"Vai ter um centro de convenção, com direito até a compra de roupas pra copiar os atores, deve ser legal."

"Mas é compra de ingressos, eu não estou com grana pra comprar agora..." Bryan desanimou.

"Se quiser.." Nicolle enfiou as mãos nos bolsos retirando dois tickets dourados."Podemos ir."

"É serio mesmo?"

"Por que não?"

"Obrigado mesmo."

Varias batalhas ocorreram durante as horas que se passaram, a batalha final seria entre os dois, ambos já sabiam que isso aconteceria.A cada passo dado em direção ao campo de batalha, cada fibra, cada célula por ambos os lados se enrijeciam, os nervos a flor da pele. Quando um encontrou seu olhar no outro em lados opostos do campo de batalha, respiraram profundamente. Bryan por alguns segundos ficou parado, olhando a garota, seus olhos haviam trocado de cor novamente diante dele, do verde para o profundo marrom. Ele agarrou firmemente sua Pokeball contendo sua shiny Gardevoir, e, sabendo que o Pokémon psychic iria ouvir seus pensamentos, falou consigo mesmo.

'Você sabe de algo que eu não sei, sinto isso' a Pokébola brilhou levemente. 'Mas enquanto eu espero a resposta chegar, vamos curtir o momento.'

"Gardevoir, vamos lá!" O jovem gritou, chamando seu Pokémon, que surgiu entre o flash vermelho da Pokéball, exibindo um brilho sem igual, como milhares de estrelas, ofuscando seu grande brilho.

"Sceptile, saia!" A garota fez o mesmo, e de sua pokéball surgiu um grande Pokémon verde com olhos dourados e intimidadores. O Pokémon então colocou sua perna direita mais a frente de seu corpo, jogou seus braços para trás e soltou um grande berro,algo parecido com um grito de guerra.

"Comecem!" declarou o juiz.

"Sceptile, Mega evolua!"

"Gardevoir,Mega evolua!"

* * *

andei sem tempo então o capitulo é meio curto, mas está ai!


End file.
